


Wolf Dream

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: blanketforts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **blanketforts** 2006 [sixth prompt](http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/39636.html#cutid1).

Remus wakes panting and disoriented at the gentle touch of Sirius' hand, smoothing sweaty hair away from his face.

"Another wolf dream?" Sirius asks.

"How do you always know?"

"You move your little paws like you're running," Sirius tells him, but he can see that Remus is not in a mood to be teased. "A bad one?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I mean, nothing happened, I didn't," he shudders, "_eat_ anyone or anything like that."

Sirius knows; Remus always wakes from _those_ dreams with a scream of terror that is half a terrible howl of triumph.

"I was running along cliffs beside the sea, and it was so cold; I thought I'd never be warm again." Sirius, remembering how the wolf gives off heat like a furnace even in the depths of a Scottish winter, shivers in sympathy. "All around me, I could smell death. There were no bodies- but the scent was everywhere. And I couldn't stop running along those cliffs, looking out at the sea. There was something out there that I wanted, needed- like a part of me was missing."

Remus doesn't say 'pack', but Sirius knows that's what he means when he says 'part of me', and he wishes he could do something- laugh, shout, swear; anything- to avert the premonition. But all he does is hold Remus close against his chest, stroke his hair and whisper "Shh, Moony, it was only a dream. Try to get back to sleep; it's nearly dawn."

 

The next night, Sirius dreams of looking out through iron bars over a cold, grey sea, more alone than he's ever felt, but he doesn't tell Remus.


End file.
